


A is A: File Keeping #6: Catching Up

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [31]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Command & Conquer (Video Games), Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Overwatch (Video Game), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: The multiverse stops for no man...





	A is A: File Keeping #6: Catching Up

**File Keeping #6: Catching Up**

* * *

Gen. Hammond smiled as he walked into his office. “Good morning Walter.”

“Morning sir,” Harriman said, holding a manila folder as Gen. Hammond walked into the conference room. “Latest information from the MVTF.”

“Excellent,” Gen. Hammond said, deciding to set himself down at the head of the conference table. “What do we have first?”

* * *

Winston sighed as he went over the numbers on his computers again. Athen didn’t help matters. “They aren’t going to change because you want them to Winston.”

“Thank you for that observation,” Winston grumbled. “I can’t understand where we’re losing money. The base runs on fusion power, the water desalinization and filtration systems are perfectly maintained, there’s no other way we could be losing money is there?”

The screen in front of Winston cut to the maintenance bay, showing the two oldest men in Overwatch at work. “Perhaps the problem isn’t in keeping our people up and running.”

Winston sighed, watching Reinhardt and Torbjörn working on making sure Reinhardt’s armor was in good order as Brigitte milled several pieces out of a small piece of steel on a lathe. “We knew they would need components Athena, I thought we’d budgeted for this.”

“We had,” Athena said, bringing up a spreadsheet. “The problem is that this information is based off of prices before Overwatch was deactivated.” As Winston watched, Athena upped the costs before his eyes. “Thought thankfully we’ve managed to keep ourselves afloat for longer than I calculated.”

Winston grinned. “Glad to see you can still be surprised. Alright, let’s see about how we can keep ourselves afloat.”

* * *

Gen. Hammond nodded. “Alright, we’ll see about trying to get materiel that Overwatch needs. What else?”

* * *

The Colombian National Police were about as useless as Parker expected; they were either dead or scattering as he was ducking behind cover while the cartel gunmen raked his position with fire. “Getting a little hot here Gunner, you plan on getting here any time soon?”

Gunner’s voice came over the radio. “ _Two minutes captain, had to talk with the owner._ ”

Swapping for a fresh magazine, Parker looked over to the other positions. The setup was too good for the cartel; high on the roof of an old cathedral, Parker and three of Dead Six trapped behind cover. “Deadeye, can you get any of them?”

Deadeye shook his head, not noticing as rounds kept chipping away at the wall he hid behind. “Only if you want me to kill myself.”

Bruiser popped up, fired three from his shotgun, and ducked back down before he gained a few new holes. “Do you think it’s too late to negotiate with them? Give them a few thousand for them to let us go?”

“I recall our good captain making sure that won’t happen when he threw the cartel boss out of a window,” Hotwire shouted. She was taking cover behind an old, rusting truck she didn’t flinch as sparks erupted above her as the rounds hit the metal. “Not that I disagreed.” Parker grinned.

There it was, just above the gunfire; rotors coming in from the left. Daring to look over, Parker saw a hijacked Huey in National Police colors flying low over the cathedral. As it turned and settled in, Parker saw that Patch was there at the open left side with his grenade launcher in hand. Before the cartel shooters could react in time, Patch was already putting grenades on target across the roof. Two or three went toppling over the side, others were left dead on the roof. One tried to run, but realized a half-second after he jumped over the parapet that he was five stories above the ground. Parker watched as the man tried to make a one-handed grab to save himself, but inertia ripped the man’s grip away and sent him falling.

Parker smiled as the helicopter circled the cathedral. “Great job people. Gunner, park the chopper out front and let the locals take the credit on this one.”

* * *

Gen. Hammond sighed. “Did they include what happened after the Colombians arrived?”

“No sir, they were already on the move.”

“Very well. Continue.”

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle reread the latest entry Sunset had made, and shuddered at the words. The Aschen, being willing to make it so almost an entire planet would be enslaved to make food for another? It shocked Twilight when she’d first read it, then as Sunset kept explaining it only got worse. “An entire universe to discover, and this is what some beings will do.” Shaking her head, Twilight levitated the book back into the top drawer of the desk in her desk and walked to the window. “An amazing study on friendship to be sure; so many different people together like this in such stressful situations is an amazing look at how resilient friendship can be. I just hope Sunset can handle this.”

“Talking to yourself again?” Spinning around with a whinny, Twilight saw Spike walking in with a tray of cupcakes in-claw. “What happened, another friendship problem?”

“I’m not sure,” Twilight said, levitating a cupcake over to her. “Sunset’s made a major discovery about the portal; it can travel to more than just one dimension.”

Spike looked up. “Really? How’d she find that out?”

“She was trying to figure out more about the portal from her end. Apparently it was a complete accident too, she didn’t mean to discover other dimensions at all.”

Spike shrugged. “So? Weird magic happens all the time over there it feels like. As long as she’s okay, there’s nothing wrong.” He paused. “Is there?”

“I’m honestly not sure Spike,” Twilight said, taking a small bite out o the cupcake. “Sunset’s made a lot of new friends, but what worries me is that some of them aren’t like ponies, or even like her friends at CHS. They’re angry, violent. Some of them even solve their problems like they’re griffins or yaks.”

Spike shook his head. “Entire dimensions that act like griffins? That just sounds scary.”

“It’s more than that though Spike,” Twilight said, finishing the cupcake and moving for the door. “Her description of some of the other places she’s been to, things she’s seen and felt. I’m starting to wonder if she’s safe out there.”

Spike shrugged. “She’s her own pony Twilight. What, you think you can just force her to come back to Equestria?”

Twilight shook her head. “Never Spike. Sunset’s happy at CHS. I’m just worried about her being happy In these other universes.”

* * *

Gen. Hammond didn’t hide his shock. “She’s been talking to another dimension about our missions?”

“She states that it’s a trustworthy source sir,” Harriman said. “A monarch in her original government, we don’t believe she’ll be a threat to security.”

Gen. Hammond leaned back in his chair. “The next time Ms. Shimmer is here, I want to talk with her about classification. Next?”

* * *

Rei shook off the sensation of sheer pain that had struck her, trying to regain her bearings after another failed attempt to see through to the future through fire. It was the same as before, an incredibly evil and powerful force overwhelming her senses.

Ami helped lift her up. “What happened, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Rei said, rubbing at her head as she sat back up. “It happened again though. Something powerful is out there. It has to be Kane.”

Ami got up and dumped a bucket of water on the fire. “Are you sure?”

“All I felt was an evil presence,” Rei said, shaking off the shock as she grabbed a metal box to put the burned wood in. “It was overwhelming, almost like I would’ve been taken over by it if I hadn’t broken away.”

Ami cautiously helped put the burned wood into the box, like she was handling uranium. “Do you think the brotherhood has found a way to send mental abilities through the multiverse?”

“I don’t know,” Rei said quietly. “What I do for sure is that they’re the only group we know that has a leader that’s ascended. If he still has the same powers as Orlin did, why couldn’t he reach through the multiverse and affect what I see?” Ami couldn’t say anything.

* * *

“A troubling development,” Gen. Hammond said. “Advise Ms. Hino to hold off on further attempts until we can determine what this interference is. Next?”

* * *

Tracer ducked behind the bar as the wine on the shelves behind her was shot up and wasted by the poor aim of the bodyguards. Laughing, she jumped over the counter and blinked up to the men, punching one and elbowing the other into the cowering owner of the club. “And that’s that,” she said, turning to the stage now. “You’re safe now, you’d best get to the police and tell them what they’ve been doing to you.” The quad-legged robot stopped it’s twerking, looking up at Tracer like a lost puppy. “That’s right, you don’t have to do this anymore. Get outta here, quick!” The robot bounced up and down twice before sprinting for the door. Laughing, Tracer ran after it out of the club.

* * *

Gen. Hammond took a minute to process what he just heard. “That club was sexually exploiting robots.”

“Yes sir.”

“What in God’s name is twerking?”

“We don’t know yet sir.”

Gen. Hammond sighed. “Sergeant, was that the last report?”

“Yes sir.”

Rising from his seat, Gen. Hammond went for his office. “Unless there’s an emergency I’m indisposed, is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Folding up the reports, Harriman left Gen. Hammond to dwell on what he’d just heard.

* * *

The man flew into the wall in the warehouse, both arms useless on account of the fact they were both broken above the elbow. The others were all dead or unconscious, he was the only one left after the strange figures had burst in with their magic cutting them all down. Lacrima were scattered about in pieces, burning pieces of their shipping crates scattered about giving the warehouse a haze that made it hard to see through. “P-Please…What…What do you want?”

The figure that had led the group stepped forward, kicking away smoldering wood and stepping over the bodies of the fallen. “I just need to know one thing,” he said. His voice was far too calm, and as he knelt down in front of the survivor his blue eyes were afire with anger, the tattoo over his right eye marking him as the escapee from the Magic Council prison. “Where do the other scorpion tails meet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all. That's right, A is A still carries on! And remember, I want to hear from YOU! Tell me what you think, what you're liking, what you're not liking. We press on, together, to a brighter future!


End file.
